A Change of Scenery
by iheartsunshine
Summary: Twilight rewritten! When sporty, popular Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington with her dad, how will she feel about the school's most popular boy, Edward Cullen? Rated T. REVIEW
1. Airplane Trips

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I have a lot of different stories going on. I have them all written down in my journal, I just have to type them up. (Can you believe that they're almost finished?) This came to me in band when Mr. Manuel (my band teacher) was testing the trumpets. So, I hope you like it, it's not that long though! **

My mom and I were riding down the crowded street to the Phoenix Airport. As she drove, I was looking out the window and saying my goodbye to the sun. My mom, her husband Phil and I were all moving up to Washington. Phil and my mom were moving to Seattle because Phil had landed a position as the shortstop on the Seattle Mariners team. I was going to move in with my dad in a little town called Forks, just a couple hours away from Seattle.

My mom and I loaded up onto the plane. My mom was asleep during the whole flight. I stayed up and watched Bob the Builder with the four year old in front of me.

When we got off the plane I turned to my mom and hugged her tight. This was the last time I would see her for a couple of months. That was the longest time I've been away from her. But I couldn't believe that I was actually _moving _in with Charlie.

She hugged me back and once again tried to convince me to stay with her. "Are you sure that you want to do this Sweetie? You could get a free ticket for the baseball game!"

She had almost got me with this last week. But I convinced her that I could watch the game just perfectly in Forks with Charlie. She let me go and looked me in the eye.

"If you want to leave, just call me ok Bella?" she said. I nodded. I picked up my suit case (which had was all of the Washington clothing) and my duffel bag (which had all of my volleyball and cheerleading stuff in it).

"I love you Mom!" I said, turning to walk away. "Tell Phil I love him too and good luck!" I started walking and found my flight to the airport in Port Angeles.

The flight to Port Angeles wasn't nearly as exciting. It didn't have Bob the Builder. I slept through most of it; dreaming of what my life in Forks would be like.

The plane slowly began it's decent and landed. When I got off the plane the first thing I saw was my dad, Billy (who was surprisingly in a wheelchair. Note to self: ask Dad why Billy is in one later) and Billy's son Jacob.

I walked up to them; it took them a moment to recognize me. Charlie hadn't seen me since the previous summer when we went to California for two weeks and Billy and Jacob hadn't seen me since I was 14.

Charlie finally got over it and came up to me and gave me a hug. "It's great to have you here Bells." He said. "Here, let me grab that." He said, picking up my duffel bag.

"Careful! That has my volleyball stuff in it!" I said, not wanting to hurt my volleyball equipment at all.

"Sorry. I'll try to be more careful." He said, sarcastically. Wow, I thought it was only my mom that gave me my sarcasticness.

He headed towards the exit of the airport. I followed him with Jacob and Billy following me.

It was a one-hour ride to Forks from Port Angeles. The ride was basically filled with my chatter about how my cheerleading squad was chosen number one in the nation.

The three of the men didn't really seem to care. They were more interested in how the football team did in the nation. They got like number 5… I couldn't remember. It didn't matter anyway.

"Hey Bella?" Charlie said, a slight giddy sound in his voice.

"Yah Dad?" I answered.

"I've got a surprise for you when we get home." He said.

Oh great, a surprise. I absolutely hated surprises. They always seemed to turn out horribly wrong.

"Really?" I asked, my uncertainty showing up in my voice.

"No, I'm sure that you'll like it." Billy said from the back of Cruiser. Did I mention that Charlie's a cop? That's why it's taking our normally 1 hour drive even a half an hour longer.

We finally got to Charlie's place, my- home; and I saw my surprise. It was a truck. Not just any truck, it was Billy's old one. He was giving it to me as a welcoming present and because Billy couldn't drive it anymore.

I gave my thanks, walked upstairs to my room, and collapsed onto my bed. I had to start my new school the next day and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

School was great, except for that I just had a special knack for getting people's attention.

_Oh well_. I thought. _I'll just let everything go where it may and hope that it'll turn out ok. _

After that, I fell right asleep, into a night of dreams, nightmares, and images of the future.

**A/N: Ok, I hope that you guys like this! Review! Review please! I know that this chapter is pretty boring, but it should get better! **


	2. First Day B POV

**A/N: Hey guys! Um… here is the next chapter! That's all I have to say!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, I'm just playing in Stephenie Meyer's sandbox!**

**Oh and, before I start the chapter, I would like to dedicate this chapter to… drum roll please**

**zinthafan**!

I awoke to a low annoying buzzing sound. _Gah! This is too early! _This school started an hour earlier than my last one.

I warily got up out of bed, and made my way towards the bathroom. I undressed myself, turned on the shower and stepped in.

_Whoa… this is… FREEZING! _

I quickly jumped back out of the shower. The water in there literally was freezing. I guess it takes awhile for the water to heat up.

I cautiously stuck my toe back into the evil shower and realized that it was perfect temperature. Or so I hoped.

I stepped back in, and realized that it was indeed, the perfect temperature. I started washing my hair with my lovely smelling strawberry shampoo, and ten rinsing it out.

After I finished scrubbing and washing everywhere, I stepped back out. I grabbed my clothes and put them on.

I ended up wearing some sweats that I had gotten for the Phoenix football team, and my navy blue shirt. I tried to do what I could with my hair, just like putting it up in a ponytail, or possibly braiding it…but I couldn't. I'm horrible at hair. I mean absolutely horrible.

Have you ever heard of a cheerleader that _can't _even put her _own_ hair up into a ponytail? I don't think so.

All the other girls on my squad could do their hair perfectly, and apply their makeup so that they look more like super models rather than cheerleaders; but me- no way. I could barely manage my hair, and when I tried to do my makeup… let's just say that it doesn't turn out so good.

Forgetting about my makeup, and barely managing to put my hair up in a ponytail, I strode out of the bathroom, feeling slightly proud about myself.

_Maybe today will be ok… _I thought. _Maybe people here aren't that different than people in Phoenix. Maybe it's not too late for volleyball tryouts-_

I couldn't finish thinking of all the possibilities because the next thing I saw was the ground, and all I could feel was my arm. In which I had landed on.

I could hear Charlie running in my direction. "Bella! Bella! Are you alright?" he asked, helping me up.

He touched my arm and I winced in pain. "Ooh," he said. "Um… here, let's take you to the hospital. Just to make sure that everything is fine."

"The hospital Dad?" I asked. "But we don't have enough time, I have to get to school and you have to get to work!"

"Nonsense Bella! The hospital is only 5 minutes away." Phht I should have expected that. "Come on, let's get u in the car."

He helped me walk to his car, open the door and strapped me in. _It's my first day here and yet I have already caused myself physical harm. Great job Bella! You deserve a medal for that one._

Literally 5 minutes later, we pulled into a parking lot marked: PATIENTS. I silently groaned; I didn't want to be here.

Charlie got out of the car, walked around the hood and opened my door. I already had my seatbelt undone, so all I had to do was get out.

Charlie and I slowly walked into the building. The first thing I saw was a chick behind the desk named Veronica.

"Hi Chief Swan!" she said. After about a minute of her gazing up at him, she finally noticed me. "Oh! What have we got here? Hmm… I'll go get Carlisle. You can go sit down." She said. We walked to a little area that had some chairs in it and waited for this doctor.

"You're lucky Bella, Carlisle is the best doctor in the whole town." He said.

"Really? I guess I am lucky then." I agreed.

We sat for a moment in silence before Veronica came out with guys and a girl behind her.

"Ms. Swan, this is Dr. Cullen." She said. The first man stepped forward and he was incredibly gorgeous. He could be a movie star or a model by just by being alive.

He stepped forward. "Carlisle please. You must be Isabella. You're father has told me about you." He said. He held out his hand to shake, and I shook with my non-injured hand.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle." I said. "And please, call me Bella."

"Bella." He repeated. "It's nice to meet you too. These are my kids, Alice," the girl that I saw standing behind Carlisle step forward.

She was very pretty. She was about 4'10, she was really thin, and kind of looks like a pixie. She had really cute black spiky hair.

"Hi Bella!" she said. "I'm Alice!" she came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That was something I really wasn't expecting.

"Hi Alice." I answered. She stood next to me.

"And this," Carlisle continued. "Is my son Edward." Edward stepped up next to his father. He was the same height as Carlisle, about 6'2, he had messy auburn colored hair, and a crooked grin plastered onto his face. But his eyes, they were an amazing topaz gold color. They were spectacular. Then I noticed tat Carlisle and Alice had the same eyes. But his just seemed to be… dazzling.

He stepped closer to shake my hand but he froze. His beautiful eyes seemed to darken and his relaxed body seemed to tense.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said, his voice tough and his body rigid.

"It's… nice to meet… you too Edward." I said, barely managing to have my voice come out steadily enough make me sound normal.

I could hear him chuckle. It was really low though, lower than I've ever heard before.

"Well, let's check up your arm Bella." Carlisle said.

He had me sit down, and started checking out my arm. He concluded that it was just a sprained wrist and wrapped it up with an ace bandage.

"Well, I have to go to the station. Do you need a ride to school Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Um.. I don't-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Carlisle answered for me.

"Nonsense. Edward can take Bella to school." He said with certainty.

"Oh, um are you sure?" I asked. What in the world would I do? Edward was making it hard enough to think right now but imagine if I'm in a car with him?!

"Positive." He answered. With that concluded, Charlie nodded, and told me that he'd see me after school today and good luck, and then headed out the door.

I turned to Edward who was now standing next to Alice.

"Carlisle… my car is out of gas." He said. His voice was so alluring…

"Oh well," he said, "just take my car. I'll have Esme come and pick me up."

Who was Esme? Was that his wife? Wait what? Edward and Alice look too old to be Carlisle's kids… what's going on?

"Ok!" Alice said. She grabbed hand and led me out to a black Mercedes, Edward was following close behind.

Edward got into the drivers seat, Alice let me sit in the passenger's seat and she climbed into the back.

Edward and Alice asked different questions during the trip to school. Like what was my favorite thing about Phoenix, they asked about my Mom, and Phil, Edward asked about any of my previous boyfriends. That was embarrassing. I suspected someone like him must have had hundreds of girlfriends. I haven't really had any.

I mean, a lot of guys have asked me out; I just always rejected them because I knew that they were all jerks… which they were.

When I said this, Edward got a smug look on his face and Alice smacked the side of his head from the back seat.

We finally got to the school and Edward dropped me out at the front office and Alice got out with me to show me around.

We walked into the office together and Alice took immediate action. "Ms. Cobb?" she asked.

The lady that I assumed to be Ms. Cobb looked up. "Yes dear?"

"This is Bella Swan, she's new here, it's her first day." She told her.

"Oh yes! Isabella! Charlie was talking about you!" _Does Charlie call me Isabella behind my back here? Because that's what everybody seems to know me as. _"Well, here is your schedule." She proceeded to give me a map of the school, highlighting each class.

Alice looked at my schedule, and then looked disappointed. "Darn. We don't have any classes together. But we can still sit next to each other at lunch!" I nodded; not being able to share her enthusiasm.

She thanked Ms. Cobb, led me out of the office and we bumped into a guy who was as beautiful as she was.

"Oh Jasper!" She looked at him in the eye. "Jasper, you'll never guess!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, Alice…is this something you want to say in-front of everybody?" he asked. I looked around, there indeed was a lot of people.

"Oh, right. Um… Bella your class is right over there," she said pointing in the opposite direction. "I'll see you at lunch. I need to talk to Jasper!"

As I walked away, I could hear her say to him, "Jasper! Edward's going to change her!" What that meant, I didn't know. I wasn't too concerned with it right now; right now I was concerned with getting to my first period class without being late. Who cares what that meant, '_Edward's going to change her'?_

But little did I know that Edward changing me would be the biggest thing that ever happened to me.

**A/N: Hey! I hope that this chapter was a little longer than the last one! And- as always, review! **


	3. First Day E POV

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back! Sorry that it took me so long to update… I've been a little busy. But- I would like to dedicate this chapter to… drum roll please

moonlitefari

and

Annilaia

Ok, and here is the chapter!!!

Edwards POV!!!

"Great Alice, this is just great!" I complained. She said that she gave my car some gas last night, but apparently she didn't.

"Aw… stop being such a baby Edward. We can just run to the hospital. Carlisle can give us some money for a tow truck." She answered. Did she just say, Carlisle could _give _us some money? Where was her Credit Card when she needed it?!

As if reading my mind, she said, "Esme took it away because I blew my weekly shopping limit."

I turned away from her and in the direction of the hospital. "Well, come on, we got get to the hospital then."

Before I could start running, she jumped on me and gave me a hug. "Ahh! Alice what are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug silly!" she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

I could see her roll her eyes as she climbed off me. "Because you are the best little brother in the world." I looked at her strangely.

"You know what I mean."

I continued to look at her. "I'm about 19, and you're only 17. 19, 17. 19, 17… which one do you think is bigger. Come on Edward, you can answer this, you're at least 104!" (Ok, you guys, Edward was 104 at this part of Twilight so bear with me)

"Ok… um… I think that the person who is 6'2 is bigger." I answered.

"EDWARD THAT DOESN'T COUNT! WHO CARES IF I'M SHORT AND YOU'RE SOME GIANT!?!" She yelled playfully.

"Come on Alice, we have to get to the hospital." I laughed at her after her little outburst. In response, she just grunted and took off.

I caught up with her easily. Running was my passion. I loved the speed of it; it was so exhilarating. I sped by past Alice and continued running. I only stopped when we were about half a block away.

She came up from behind me and stopped too. "Come on Edward. Let's just go get Carlisle." She said.

We walked, well actually I walked, Alice skipped, to the hospital. I walked up to the front desk, where I saw Veronica sitting.

When she saw me, she automatically sat up straight and tried her best to look appealing.

"Edward, Alice, how can I help you today?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of me.

…_every time I see him, every time._

What she thought every time she saw me, I didn't want to know. I usually kept my mind away from hers. Far away.

"Yah, could you tell us where our dad is?" Alice asked, knowing that she would get the answer right away.

"Uh, he's in his office." She answered. We nodded, thanked her and then walked to his office.

He looked up when we walked in. "Ah, kids, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Alice cried and went to sit on his lap. _And Alice called __me the baby? _I thought, thankful that nobody could read my thoughts.

Carlisle seemed surprised by this action and stiffened up. "Daddy, Edward was making fun of me because I'm short!"

"Alice! That's not what we came here for!" I said.

"Yes, I certainly hope that isn't what you came here for. I have a lot of work to do today." He said. Alice laughed, got off of him and went to stand by me.

"Sorry." she laughed again. "What we really came here for was to tell you that Edward's car doesn't have any gas-"

I cut her off. "Because Alice didn't get it when she said she would." I finished.

She opened her mouth to argue what I had just said but we heard Veronica at the door. "Excuse me, Dr. Cullen?" she said. Carlisle stood up. "We have a patient here that needs your attention."

Carlisle followed her out of the office, and we followed him.

In the waiting room we could see Police Chief Swan and somebody who looked similar to him. Oh Yah I heard from Mike that there was going to be a new girl at school today that was the Chief's daughter. This must have been her.

She was beautiful. She was more than beautiful. She must have been an angel that God had sent down for me in this so-called life.

Veronica led us closer to her. "Ms. Swan, this is Dr. Cullen." She said. Carlisle stepped out to shake her hand.

I tried to read her mind to see what she was thinking, but I found that I couldn't. Not even a thought. This has never happened before. I looked nervously at Alice who didn't seem to notice.

"Carlisle please. And you must be Isabella. Your father has told me about you." Carlisle said. She seemed to frown, and I wanted to do everything in my power to never see her frown again.

"It's nice to meet you Carlisle, and please, call me Bella." Bella… Bella, what a beautiful name for such an angel.

"Bella." He repeated. "And these are my kids, Alice." Alice stepped forward, and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. I flinched when she did this, but Bella just seemed shocked, but then smiled. "Hi Alice." She answered.

"And this," Carlisle continued, "Is my son Edward." I stepped forward next Carlisle, and started to stick out my hand to shake, but a breeze flew in from the open window by Veronica's desk.

BELLA SMELLED… GOOD! I thought. But even though she smelled good, I tightened up, and never put my hand out all the way.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." I said with a stern voice. Bella seemed upset but dazzled at the same time.

"It's… nice to meet… you too Edward." She said, barely managing to keep her voice together. I chuckled, thinking that nobody could hear me, but then I saw Alice give me a dark, dark look.

"Well, let's check up your arm Bella." He sat Bella down and started checking up on her wrist. He concluded that it was sprained and he wrapped it up in an ace bandage.

"Oh, I have to go to the station. Do you need a ride to school Bella?" Charlie asked.

But Bella looked uncertain. "Um… I don't-" she wasn't able to finish because Carlisle cut her off.

"Nonsense. Edward can take Bella to school." He said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Bella asked. Her uncertainty still was showing.

"Positive." Carlisle answered.

Knowing that, Chief Swan left, telling Bella that he'd see her after school.

Bella turned to face me, and was waiting.

"Carlisle… my car is out of gas." I said. Did he really expect me to sit in a car, alone, with Bella without me eating her! Well actually drinking her.

"Oh well. Just take my car. I'll have Esme come pick me up." When Carlisle said Esme, Bella got a look of confusion on her face.

So, Alice grabbed Bella's hand and led her out to the car. I followed them watching. Alice allowed Bella to sit in the front passenger seat and she got in on the back. I walked around the black Mercedes, and sat in the front drivers seat.

"So… Bella. Tell us about yourself." Alice piped from the backseat.

"Um… Well, I moved to Phoenix when I was just a couple of months old, I've lived there all my life. Except for once a year when I would come up here. But, we decided Charlie and me that we would meet in California instead. Um… I love volleyball, my mom made me sign up for cheerleading, but it's not that bad. And I trip a lot." She explained. Wow, it was great knowing all of this about Bella.

Then an idea formed in my head. "Have you had any boyfriends?" I asked.

She blushed, and shook her head. "No" she said.

I felt Alice's head connect with my head. I continued to smile smugly.

"Well, it's not like I haven't been asked out, the guys back in Phoenix would as me out everyday." She started. "Except for that they were all jerks so I just said no."

The conversation ended after that because we pulled up at the high school.

"Well, here we are. Forks High." Alice said from the backseat.

"Oh… it looks nice." Bella said. It sounded like a lie though.

I drove around the parking lot up to where the front office is. Bella got out of the car, and Alice followed her. I waited for them to go into the office before pulling away. I pulled into my normal spot to have the normal group of girls waiting for me.

Not paying them any attention to them today, I walked over to Mike who was hanging out at the flagpole with Jessica.

"Hey guys." I said. Barely paying any attention to them. My mind was too focused on Bella. What if I asked her out, would she say 'No' like she said to all of those other guys in Phoenix? Would she say yes? Did she think I was a jerk? There were too many questions that answers still had to be revealed.

"Edward! Did you hear me? Edward!" Mike yelled.

"Huh? What? No Sorry Mike I wasn't' listening." I answered truthfully.

I could hear Mike groan. "I said, that there is going to be a new girl at school today. She's the Police Chief Swan's daughter." Oh, well, this was old news.

"I know Mike. You've been talking about her for a week now. And besides, I was the one who drove her to school." I said, slightly annoyed. I wanted to know where Bella was. What she was doing, what her classes were? But no, I was stuck here with Mike.

"Dang Cullen! You sure do get around! Didn't she get here like… yesterday?" he asked.

"I don't know. I met her at the hospital because she had a sprained wrist. And I was at the hospital because my car is out of gas and so I had to use my Dads." I answered. I looked around and I could see Alice and Jasper running towards me.

"Edward, Edward! Guess what!" She called. She tried to whisper up into my ear, but she couldn't reach so I had to bend down to hear her. "You're going to change Bella!!" she whispered.

"I'M GONNA WHAT!?!?!" I yelled. I wasn't going to change Bella! Why would I? I grabbed Alice by the arm and led her away from Mike and Jessica. I wasn't looking where I was going, so when I opened the door to go inside, I bumped into Bella's sprained wrist.

Bella POV

I left Alice to go find my locker. She was talking to that dude anyway, what was his name? Jasper? Oh well, it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that I found my locker, which was, B16. Right now I was just walking around the school aimlessly.

_B13, B14, B15, here we go. B16._ I thought to myself. But right as I looked down at my combination, I felt someone run into me, on my sprained wrist.

"OUCH!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell, it just came out kinda loud. Thankfully for me, the only people that were in this hall were me and whoever just ran into me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so, so sorry! Are you ok?" Without looking up, I knew who just bumped into me. Edward Cullen.

"Oh, um, yah, I'll be fine." I said. Edward though, didn't seem to believe me.

"Are you sure? Let me see your arm?" He said. I proceeded to put out my arm to let him look at it. Before he got to far into it though, Alice said, "Told ya so." And left.

I had noooo clue what she was talking about. "Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" he replied, momentarily looking up at me.

"What was Alice talking about when she said 'Told ya so.'?" I asked.

"Um… nothing." He answered quickly.

"Oh, um ok."

"There. All done. Do you need any help finding your next class?" he asked.

"Uh, yah, I would love that but first I need to open my locker." I said.

"OK," he said. "can I see your combination? I promise I won't tell anyone."

How could I resist? His eyes were being so dazzling right then… it seemed like it was impossible not to believe him.

"Yah, sure. It's 36, 26, 4." I said.

"36, 26, 4." He repeated as he opened my locker. He took my bag from me, got my binder out, and shut my locker.

"So," he asked. "What's your first class?"

I told him the answer and he smiled, took my arm, and walked me there.

A/N: there! The end of the chapter!! The next one WILL be longer. This one is 7 pages on Word, but it's not that big. Next chapter should be up by Wednesday, or maybe, even today or Tomorrow. But if it's not up by Wednesday you all can send me hate stuffs. Ok? Review!


	4. Volleyball

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm a horrible person! I haven't updated!!! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or at the latest Tuesday! So, fortunately you don't have to wait too long! Sorry about the wait! OOH, and this chapter is just a teeny bit shorter!! Sorry!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it!!!

Edward was kind enough to show me to my first four classes actually. I overheard some chick named Lauren saying something like "Oh yah, Edward's just being nice to her today because she's the new kid. Just wait for like a week- he'll be at my feet, begging me to go out with him."

At that I had to laugh, it was pretty funny. The only thing I could say about that was that the girl had confidence.

I had been invited to sit with Edward's friend Mike at lunch, and I accepted the offer.

I met a lot of people at lunch. Mike, two boys named Tyler and Eric, a couple of girls named Jessica, the Lauren girl, and Angela. Angela seemed the nicest out of the three girls; I could see myself being friends with her.

We were all having a good time talking about what it was like living in Phoenix. Then out of the blue, Mike and Tyler broke out singing Secret Lovers.

After lunch, I looked at my schedule and found out that I had biology next. I found my way to the classroom (with the help of Mike) and gave the teacher my slip to sign.

I was assigned the seat, and I had to sit at the desk all by myself. Literally two seconds before the bell rang, the door opened and Edward flew in.

I smiled, happy that he was in at least one of my classes. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Banner, family thing." He said.

He walked down the center of the room and sat next to me. "Hey Bella! How are you?"

I blushed. "I'm fine. You?"

"I'm better now." He answered, smiling at me.

"GUYS! IT'S SNOWING!" Mike called. He raced up and opened the window. The harsh wind came in immediately fast. It raced through my hair causing it to land right on Edward's face.

He stiffened, his beautiful topaz eyes turned black. I quickly moved my hair out of his face and apologized.

He nodded in response.

That was the last reaction that I got out of him that day. As soon as class ended, he was racing out the door with Mike on his tail. I was left just to sit there, wondering what I had done wrong.

I eventually got up out of my seat as the students of the next class started filling in.

I knew that I had P.E. next period, so I made my way to the building marked GYM.

When I got inside, I saw Mike waiting for me.

"Bella? What was up with Edward? He wouldn't talk to me."

"I don't know. He just stopped when you were saying how it snowed and opened the window." I explained.

"Well that's weird. He's usually not that moody."

I nodded, not knowing what was going on with him.

"Well, maybe he'll get better later. I mean, he is my ride home." I said, "Well Mike I have to go give my slip to Coach Clapp."

He nodded and I turned to walk away towards the coach. I handed him my slip, he signed it, and he made me go get dressed.

I did so, and then found out that today in PE we were going to play volleyball. Yes, this was going to be fun. Especially since Lauren and I were on separate teams…

I was up at the net, Mike bumped it, Courtney set it and I spiked it. But it accidentally hit Lauren in the head.

"Oh my gosh! Lauren are you ok? I'm soooo sorry!" I said, hoping that she really was, I didn't want to hurt her!

Her response was uncalled for. She picked up the ball, walked under the net and hurled it at my head. All I remember is seeing everybody crowd around me and then it was black.

Once I woke up, Mike was trying to get me to walk to the nurses. I could see Coach Clapp yelling at Lauren, and her looking extremely guilty.

He led me out the door, and through the courtyard. Everything was still so blurry though, I had to beg Mike to let me lay down.

"Mike! What's wrong with her? Is she ok?" I heard a voice call.

"I don't think so man! Lauren threw the ball at her head then she blacked out. Now everything is all blurry to her I guess." Mike explained.

"Let me see her."

Mike made me stand up and led me to Edward. He put one hand on the side of my face, it was inhumanely cold, and another one on my shoulder.

His face was just inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my face, it was soothing.

"Bella," he whispered, concerned. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "I will be." He didn't seem too happy about this. He picked me up and started walking towards the office.

"You can go back to class now Mike." He said.

I could hear Mike sigh as he walked away.

We walked into the office, and they automatically called Charlie to come pick me up.

He sat in the nurse's office, both hands on my upper arm. "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem." He said. "Can I try something?"

I nodded my head yes. "Good…" he whispered. He leaned in his face barely millimeters apart.

Holy Chocolate Starfish Batman. He was going to kiss me.

"EDWARD!" I heard someone yell. I looked up really fast to see that it was his blond sister.

"Rose, what do you want?" he asked irritated.

"What are you doing!" she demanded.

"I'm trying something." He said.

She tilted her head toward him and his brow creased.

"Yah well Rosalie, she smells amazing to me and whether you can understand that or not- I don't care. She's different Rose." He said.

Was he talking about me.

"Fine then, you do that and we'll just see what Carlisle and Esme say about it." She said, she glared at me then left the room.

"Did I do something?" I asked, hoping I didn't cause this.

"No, no Bella, this isn't your fault at all. Just forget about it." He said, he was rubbing my arm now.

"So… where was I?" he asked.

He leaned in again, but was interrupted once more, this time by Charlie.

"Thanks for taking care of her son." He said, putting his fist out for Edward to shake, which he did do so.

Charlie led me out of the office and into student parking. Edward accompanied us there. "Well Bella, I hope you feel better. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he promptly turned around and walked off.

I was left to stand there once again and wonder about the mysteries of Edward Cullen.

A/N: I know that was a little different from the book, well actually a lot different, but it'll work out! TRUST ME!!! REVIEW!!


	5. Action Figures

When I walked back down the stairs, I was surprised to see that Charlie was already home. He had gone back to work, and it was different seeing him home this early.

"Hey Dad." I said. He looked up from the TV.

"Oh hey Bells! How was your first day?" He asked, interested.

"It was fine. I got to know Alice and Edward Cullen better. And I met some people too- like Mike and Jessica and Angela and Tyler and Lauren… except for that I hit Lauren in the head with a volleyball."

He raised his eyebrows. "On accident." I added.

"Riiight." He said, "Oh, um Bells, Billy and Jacob Black are coming over for dinner." He said.

"Alright. Would you like me to cook dinner?" I asked, needing something to do. I needed to think, think about Edward and his family. It was obvious that they were different than everybody else. But they couldn't be bad, I mean, they were so nice to me.

"Um, if you want to." He said; it was easy to tell that he was feeling guilty.

"It's ok Dad." I said. "I like cooking a lot."

He nodded, I made my way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and found nothing but fish. And more fish and more fish and more fish! It kind of reminded me of a song that I heard the other day on the radio…

_He took me to the future in the flux thing, and I saw everything.  
Boy bands, and another one and another one ... and another one! _

I started humming the song when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella?" the voice seemed unsure. "It's Mike." Oh, Mike! I know him! He's the boy from school, Edward's friend!

"Oh hey Mike! What's up?" I asked; it was cool to actually talk to someone. Somebody liked me!!!

"Not much. But hey, um I was wondering, did you hear about the spring dance next Saturday?" he asked… ooh, I didn't like where this was going.

"Um, yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked. Wow, I met him today, he's already asking me out. Come on Bella! Think of an excuse!

"I don't think I should. I mean, that girl Jessica seems to like you… a lot, and it would be really mean of me just to do that when she really likes you. And if you tell anybody that I told you that, I will kill you." I said.

"No killing people Bella!" I heard Charlie yell from the other room.

Mike chuckled. "Ok, I will personally hire someone to kill you."

"None of that either Bella!" Charlie called.

"Fine. I won't do anything. Just don't tell." I said.

"You're the best person to get rejected by Bella. Maybe I'll go call Jessica now… hold on… Edward what do you mean you want to play Jeopardy?

Pause.

No I don't have that either.

Pause.

(Mike scoffed) Well it may be lame but I still like playing it.

Pause.

THEY'RE NOT DOLLS! THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES!!!!

Instead of a pause this time, I heard a beautiful musical laughter.

Shut up Edward."

"Yah, Mike, you go call Jessica and play with your dolls ok?" He laughed. "See ya tomorrow Bella."

"Bye Mike."

"Bye Bella."

"BYE BELLA!" I could hear Edward in the background yell.

I laughed and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Bells?"

"Mike!" I called back.

He didn't ask any more questions, and I continued making dinner for the four of us.

Right as I was finished cooking dinner- about a half of an hour later, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Charlie yelled. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, a second later, I could hear heavy footsteps and a wheelchair.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to see Charlie, Billy and Jacob. I smiled; this was going to be a long night.

Not that I had anything against either of them, it's just that Billy could be as stubborn as a donkey sometimes. Well so could I at sometimes, but that was beside the point.

"Hello Billy, Jacob." I said, they smiled back at me and said their hellos.

"Wow… Jacob, you're tall. That's lame! How come everybody is tall except for me?" I joked. He laughed. "I don't know Bella, you're just special I guess." He said and smiled.

I nodded my thanks and continued to set the table and get dinner ready.

Much to my displeasure, Charlie and Billy ended up sitting in the living room watching the football game between the Broncos and the Bears. (GO BRONCOS!! Juuust kidding)

I ended up sitting at the table with Jacob. And somehow, the conversation got turned to the Cullens.

"Do you want to hear a scary story?" Jacob asked.

"About the Cullens?"

"Yeah." He answered, naturally.

"Sure…" I narrowed my eyes, not knowing what to expect.

"Well, about 30 years ago I think, five cold ones, two more have joined them now, but that's ok-" he started, but I interrupted him.

"Wait, what do you mean cold ones?" I asked.

"Cold ones? Oh! Cold ones! Your people call them vampires." He clarified. "Anyway, 5 cold ones signed a treaty that the chief elder made (which I think back then was my grandpa) for them to stay off their land."

I was confused. "Why would they want the vampires to stay off their land?"

"So they wouldn't kill any of our people. You know… drink from them." I shuddered involuntarily. "But these vampires were different. They claimed that they drank from animal blood only. But my grandfather was still wary. So they aren't allowed on our land, and we aren't allowed on theirs."

"Yah, so what does this have to do with the Cullens?" I asked.

"The Cullens are the same vampires."


	6. Truth be Told or DANCE! DANCE!

A/N: The name of the game is procrastination. And I'm sorry for not posting in SO long!! So HOLY CHOCOLATE STARFISH BATMAN! It's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT/ NEWMOON! THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!! **

"Jacob!" Billy yelled. "We're leaving!"

I looked over to the living room to see Charlie and Billy making their way over to where Jacob and I were sitting.

"Ok." Jacob said. He put a finger on his mouth as if to keep a secret. I nodded and knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'll see you soon Jake. It was so good to see you again." I said, he blushed at my statement.

"Thanks Bella. It was good to see you too."

Charlie showed them to the door and told me that he was going to bed. I nodded numbly, still not believing what Jacob had said.

I walked up to my room; turned on my computer (Fortunately Charlie had bought a new Dell for me, so it ran super fast.)

I automatically went into Google and typed in _vampires. _

I went to a site, about Voltura/Volturi Vampires or _something. _It was weird- it was like an admin account.

I then went back to google- not knowing the password, but I was determined to find out. I typed in Voltura, and found out that it was in Italy. And the Volturi was 3 "vampires." Aro, Caius and Marcus.

I went back to the first sight and typed in a couple of random things. I typed in all their names- but none worked. I typed in everything about vampires but to no avail.

Finally just joking around and giving up, I typed in treefrogs-

A screen came up.

I had gotten in.

I looked around for names for a while, before I finally found it- today must be lucky.

I scrolled down all the last names and finally found it; Cullen.

Pressing on the button, I prepared myself for what I was going to see.

A list of names had popped up.

**Alice Cullen**

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Emmett Cullen 

_**Esme Cullen**_

**Jasper Hale/ Cullen**

_**And finally, **_

_**Rosalie Hale/ Cullen. **_

_**I clicked on Edward's name and a picture of him appeared. And let me tell you, it was a really good-looking picture.**_

_**Name: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**D.O.B: 6/20/1901 **_

_**D.O.C. 1918**_

_**Age: 17/ 105 **_

_**Hair: Bronze**_

_**Height: 6'2**_

_**Eye Color (HUMAN): Green**_

_**Eye Color (VAMPIRE): Gold/Black**_

_**Parents: **_

**Human: Edward and Elizabeth Mason** **Vampire: Carlisle and Esme Cullen **

_**Hobbies: Collecting Cars. **_

_**NOTE: Both Edward and all the Cullens (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper) drink from ANIMAL BLOOD ONLY. **_

Wow… I looked around at the rest of his family then went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and hurriedly went to school.

I found Edward standing under the apple tree talking to Mike. I gradually made my way to them and stood there for a moment before speaking.

"Hey Mike! Did you ask Jessica?"

He looked over. "Yeah! I did and she said yes!" He seemed pretty exited about it. I was glad that he was going with her instead of me.

"That's great! Hey uh, do you think I could talk to Edward for a moment?" I asked, nervously. I didn't want him to think that I liked him, well I did, but I didn't want him to know… I think.

"Sure. I'll see you guys in class." He answered, turning around and walking away.

"So… what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked, leaning against the tree with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, actually I just wanted to ask you a question." I explained; he nodded his head, signaling for more. "Ok, well uh… this is pretty weird but… are you a vampire?"

His eyes turned pitch black. "How did you find out?" he said angrily.

I took a step back. "I just did my research."

He looked away and sighed. "Look Bella, you-" I cut him off.

"I'm going to tell anybody." I said softly. "Besides, it doesn't matter to me what you are."

He looked perplexed. "It doesn't matter to you?" I nodded no.

"You could be some ugly little tree nymph and I still would care." I explained, he smiled and beckoned me over.

I walked over to where he was standing and he took my hands in his. "I'm glad." I blushed and looked down. He let go of one of my hands and lifted my head up to be eye to eye with him.

"Will you go…" he seemed nervous. "to the dance with me?"

Uh wow. Um what do I say? YES! SAY YES! "Sure…" I answered.

He smiled. "Great. I'll pick you at around 11 o'clock."

"Wait- 11? The dance starts at 8!" His smile changed to a crooked smile. "I know, but I want to take you somewhere with me. Then I can take you to my house so you can meet my family and change into your dress and then we can go back to your house so Charlie can see you all pretty in your dress." He explained.

"Alright…" I smiled wryly. He laughed and turned to take me to my class.

"So, Bella, you'll never guess!" Jessica said to me in our first period class.

"What?" I asked, pretending I didn't know the obvious.

"Mike asked me to the dance!" she exclaimed.

I was guessing this was the most super awesome thing in the world for her seeing how that Mike was the school catch.

"That's great!" I said. Just don't tell her how he asked me first…

"Are you going to the dance?" she asked.

"Yup." She seemed ecstatic.

"With who?"

"Edward Cullen." I said, not even believing it myself.

She and a couple of other girls' jaws dropped at the name. "You… you're going… you're going with… with Edward…. Edward Cullen?" she stammered.

"Yeah, what's so weird about that?" I asked, why were they looking at me like this.

"Edward said that he didn't really date that often. None the less go to school dances." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I could say before the teacher started talking.

"Bella!" she whispered. I looked over. "Angela, Lauren and I are going dress shopping to night, do you wanna come?"

I cringed. "I guess…"

"Great! We're leaving right after school."

I turned my attention back to the teacher and began taking notes.

When Mr. Barns had let us out I was the first out.

I made a turn right and ran into someone and dropped my books.

I looked up to see only Edward staring down at me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Just meant to walk you to your next class."

I nodded numbly and bent down to pick up my books. He was there already, with them all in his hand.

"Hey, um, I was talking to Jessica," I said while he took my hand and led the way towards my next class.

"Yeah, what were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Um… Jessica said that you didn't go to dances with anybody… at all… ever." I tried to explain.

He stopped and turned to me. "That's because I don't like any of the other girls like I do with you Bella. You're sweet, caring, kind, funny, cute." He explained. "Even if you did hit Lauren Mallory in the head with a volleyball. You're different."

"Yeah." Said a girl, that I assumed was his sister. "And your blood turns Edward on, sooo much." She sang.

I laughed. "Right."

"Alice!" he scolded. He sighed. "Ok, Bella, this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella."

"I know! We met at the hospital remember? Gosh Edward! Sometimes you can be really stupid you know that?"

He shrugged and walked me to my next class.

Edward POV 

Once I had gotten to school I made my apple tree and talked to Mike about what we did yesterday. I had been there for about 5 minutes when I saw Bella walking towards us.

"Hey Mike! Did you ask Jessica?" she asked, glancing at me for a second.

He looked over. "Yeah! I did and she said yes!" she grimaced for a second; preparing herself to say something.

"That's great! Hey uh, do you think I could talk to Edward for a moment?" she asked, nervously. I tried reading her mind to see what she was going to talk to me about- but once again I got a brick wall.

"Sure. I'll see you guys in class." He answered, turning around and walking away.

"So… what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, trying to look bored. I was leaning against the tree with my hands in my pockets.

"Well, actually I just wanted to ask you a question." she explained; I nodded. "Ok, well uh… this is pretty weird but… are you a vampire?"

"How did you find out?" I asked angrily.

She took a step back. "I just did my research."

I sighed and looked away. Now we were probably going to have to move away from Forks. The first town I actually liked. Well maybe if she didn't tell…

No, she would tell, I'm sure of it. "Look Bella, you-" I started to explain, but she cut me off.

"I'm going to tell anybody." She whispered. "Besides, it doesn't matter to me what you are."

Did she say what I really thought she said? "It doesn't matter to you?"

She nodded her head no.

"You could be some ugly little tree nymph and I still would care." She laughed.

I smiled and motioned her to come over to me. She did and I was glad for it.

I looked down at her and took her small, fragile hands in mine. "I'm glad." I said softly. Her face lit up with a blush and she looked down. I let go of one of her hands and lifted up her chin to look at me in the eye.

"Will you go…to the dance with me?" Not knowing what I said until after the words had slipped out of my mouth, I found that I didn't regret them one bit.

Suddenly the thoughts of the school came into my mind.

What's Edward doing with Bella? Are they… going to kiss? 

_Are they dating?_

_WHAT ARE THEY FREAKING DOING?!?! _

I silently laughed as I heard their thoughts.

"Sure…" She answered unsure.

I smiled glad that was her answer. "Great. I'll pick you at around 11 o'clock." I couldn't wait until she knew what my plan was for her.

She caught on. "Wait- 11? The dance starts at 8!"

"I know, but I want to take you somewhere with me. Then I can take you to my house so you can meet my family and change into your dress and then we can go back to your house so Charlie can see you all pretty in your dress." I explained.

"Alright…" She smiled wryly. I laughed while I put my arm around her waist and led her to class.

After dropping Bella off at her first class I walked to mine.

Mike was already there waiting for me.

"Dude! What did she want to talk to you about?" He asked, his mind was filled with the same questions.

"Just about my… back round." I said, being vague.

"Anything else?" he asked, he wanted answers.

"Well, I did ask her to the dance. And she said yes, but yah…" I said, hoping that he wouldn't be hurt because I knew that he had a little thing for the Ms. Swan.

"Oh, wow…" he said, kind of sad. "What are your guy's plans- maybe we can meet up for dinner?" he suggested.

"Sure Mike. We can meet up for dinner, I'll just have to ask her first. I'm picking her up around 11 and we're going to spend the day doing different things, then we're going to my house so she can meet my family and then she can be dressed by Alice and Rose and then to her house so Charlie can see her and take pictures- like I know he wants to. And then we could meet up with you and Jess for dinner? Does that work?"

He seemed taken back. "Sure…"

That was the end of the conversation because the teacher had started her lesson.

Our class had gotten out earlier than Bella's, so I stood outside her classroom for about two minutes before Mr. Barns let the class out.

Without looking she turned and walked right into me, dropping all of her books.

She looked and saw me staring at her. She truly was more beautiful than any I've ever seen- and I've seen a lot of people.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Just meant to walk you to your next class." I said sheepishly.

She nodded numbly and bent down to pick up her books. I beat her too it and stood up; with her books in my arm still.

"Hey, um, I was talking to Jessica," she said while I took her hand and led her to the next class.

"Yeah, what were you guys talking about?" I asked, searching for Jessica's mind.

_I can't believe that Edward is taking **Bella **to the dance! Her of all people! She's not even that pretty._

Not that pretty? Was Jessica joking herself? Had she ever looked in a mirror? Well probably, but Bella was much more than pretty.

"Um… Jessica said that you didn't go to dances with anybody… at all… ever." She said nervously.

I stopped our walk and turned so that I could look at her strait on. "That's because I don't like any of the other girls like I do with you Bella. You're sweet, caring, kind, funny, cute." I explained. "Even if you did hit Lauren Mallory in the head with a volleyball. You're different." She cringed at the part about hitting Lauren with the volleyball.

"Yeah." Said Alice just showing up. "And your blood turns Edward on, sooo much." She said suggestively. I glared daggers at her.

_Ha! You know it's true Ed. _

Bella laughed- it was a beautiful sound. "Right."

"Alice!" I scolded. Sighing, I turned to Bella. "Ok, Bella, this is my sister Alice, Alice this is Bella."

"I know! We met at the hospital remember? Gosh Edward! Sometimes you can be really stupid you know that?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged and started leading Bella to her next class again.

I was really falling for this girl.

A/N: Ok, it's a long chapter!! 10 pages on WORD! YESSS! Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Please leave lots of reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Play List:

So What Does it All Mean?- Jonny Was 

Bring Em' Out- Hawk Nelson

Fergielicious- Fergie

Goodbye my Lover- James Blunt

These Walls- Teddy Geiger

Hey Juliet- LMNT

Believer- Smashmouth

All Star- Smashmouth

Cry- Mandy Moore Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus 

Lips of an Angel- Hinder

**Only Hope- Mandy Moore**

Dude… I listened to a lot of songs!! Haha! REVIEW


	7. In my room

The school day passed by quickly. Before I knew it, it was lunch. Even though Edward and I were going to the dance, it didn't mean that we were dating, unfortunately. He sat at his table with his family, and I sat at my table with my friends. We did wave to each other from across the room though. Yeah, that's a real prince charming for you. One that waves from across the room...

"So Bella! Are you excited by our shopping trip tonight?" Jessica asked. I was snapped out of my gaze.

"Actually, I don't like shopping that much." I answered. The table grew quiet as they all stared at me.

"But I'm sure that I'll have fun; especially since you guys are there." I added in.

The seemed pleased with this answer and continued eating.

I looked back over to where Edward was sitting and talking with Alice. The way he looked, toying with his bread, was amazing. He really looked like a God.

"So, Bella... You and Ed are going to the dance together right?" I was thrown out of my revere again, this time by Mike.

"Yup." One short simple answer and I looked back at Edward.

"Did he tell you that we're all having dinner together?" I looked at Mike.

"We're what?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, You, Edward Jessica and I are all having dinner together. Sounds cool eh?" Why did Edward even put up with this moron? Wait Bella- you have to be nice.

"Ooh! I can't wait." That was the last thing I said at lunch. I was too excited to get to biology next period so I could be with Edward.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was actually five minutes early to class so I was able to quickly finish my homework.

I didn't even notice when Edward came in I was so distracted by my homework.

"The answer is A.," a familiar voice said.

I blushed and looked to my left. There he was, standing over me like a guardian angel, giving me a crooked smile.

"I'm guessing that you're fairly sure of that answer." I said.

"Um... no, not really. I've only taken this course about 50 million times." he joked.

"I don't know if I can believe you..." his eyes twinkled and he laughed.

"I think you should."

"Or what?" I challenged. A mischievous look crossed his face as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Or the big bad vampire is going to get you..."

I was about to respond when the teacher called for our attention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Bella, I will be at you house in about half an hour to pick you up." Jessica said. I nodded and smiled.

"Ok, I'll see you then." She nodded and walked off.

I slowly walked to my truck, looking for a special silver Volvo, but to no avail. He was gone. Frowning, I made the rest of my way to the truck.

Starting up the engine, I had to make my way home and Tell Charlie that I was going out tonight.

I made it home in about five minutes... my truck couldn't take me any faster.

Charlie, as expected wasn't home when I got there so I parked my truck in his spot. He'll have to live with it, no big deal.

I ran inside, barely tripping and walked towards the phone.

"Forks Police Station." the voice said.

"Hi, is Chief Swan there? This is his daughter." I said.

"Please hold." Wow that person had one heck of a monotone.

"Chief Swan here." Dad said.

"Hey Daddy!" I said cheery onto the phone. "I was wondering if I could go-"

He cut me off.

"Dress shopping for the dance on Saturday?" he sounded hopeful.

"Yeah... how did you know?" I asked.

"Only a father in Forks would know when there is a high school dance," he laughed, and I laughed along with him.

"You are so right."

"So, are you going with anyone?" he seemed nervous.

I had forgotten to tell him about Edward. Whoops my bad. Guess now works.

"Yeah, I'm going with Edward Cullen." I said quietly.

"Is he the big one?" he asked.

"Um...no. I think that's... uh... Emmett?" it came out more as a question.

"Ok, that's fine I guess. I'm sure that he's a nice boy, I just don't like the look of him." He explained.

"Alright. Hey Dad, I have to go get ready. I'll call you when we're coming home alright?" I said.

"Sure Bells. Be safe." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Don't worry dad, I will."

We hung up the phone and I made my way up to my bedroom. But someone was using that.

"Hello Bella."

**A/N: End of chapter! **

**Just kidding. **

A pair of topaz eyes was staring intently at me.

"Uh… er…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"You know, usually when one is greeted it is polite for the other to greet them back." He said mockingly.

"What are you doing here?" I was finally able to get out a whole sentence.

"Just wanted to see you." He said calmly.

"You- you're in my room." Great Bella- nice way to be subtle.


	8. The REAL Port Angeles

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry! This was supposed to be with the last chapter but I uploaded the wrong thing… whoops? Well anyway, here is the next part and I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… riiiiiiiiight.

"Is that a problem? I could leave." He motioned towards my window.

"No, no! Stay. I want you here." I said. He smiled and leaned against my bed.

"You know I'm a… vampire, and yet you want me to stay?" he seemed confused.

"I already told you. I don't care what you are." He smiled again.

"Good. Because I don't want to stay away from you." He stood up and walked towards me. "Actually, I don't think I want to…" His golden eyes got closer and closer.

I was mesmerized. "… I … I don't… I don't want you… to either." It was hard to form a whole sentence.

"Good." He whispered. "Do you mind if I try something?" he asked.

I shook my head furiously. "No, not at all."

He leaned in closer, and closer, and then closer.

Then a very talkative girl decided to show up. You could hear her shouting outside. "COME ON BELLA! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

I sighed and looked away. "I've got to go Edward." He nodded numbly.

I quickly looked around for my purse but couldn't find it. "Shoot…" I murmured.

He looked up quizzically. "What?"

Looking back over to him I saw that his eyes were full of concern. "I can't find my purse." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, well… uhm…" he didn't seem to know what to do, but the next thing I knew, he was handing me two hundred dollars in 20's.

"Edward, you can't do that…" I whispered; in shock of the money that pulled from his pocket.

"Bella I _want _to." He handed me the money and disappeared out of my room.

"I guess I have no choice then." I said to myself. I placed the money in my pocket, grabbed my jacket and swore that I could hear him laughing somewhere inside of my house.

I ran out the door, locking it behind me, and sat in the backseat with Angela. Apparently, Lauren had claimed the front seat. I smiled at her while she gave me the death glare from the front.

"Hi girls. Are you ready to go?" I asked. They all smiled at me- with the exception of Lauren, and Jessica took off.

We all sang along when LA Water came on the radio by Jonny Was.

"So, Bella. What took you so long to get out here? I mean; we were waiting like what, 5 minutes?" Jessica said, eyeing me.

"Yeah Bella. Tell us what you were doing." Lauren added.

"I was well, talking on the phone." I said, making up an excuse. Hopefully, they would buy it.

"To who?" They asked. I sighed, there was no escaping this.

"Edward." I admitted.

They were all shocked. "No way!"

"Did you call him, or did he call you?" Lauren asked; even she was interested.

"He called me." I said, giving them all the 'gory details'.

"No way." Angela said. "I've never heard of him calling _anybody_ before. Well except for his family."

"Whoa…" I said, I knew that he didn't really like anyone before, I mean, he had told me that.

"And you're going to the dance with him?" Lauren said. She sounded really jealous.

"Yup."

The rest of the ride to Port Angeles was quiet.

Once we finally got there, it didn't take long for the rest of them find their dresses. For me however, I wanted it to be perfect… for Edward of course.

I eventually managed to find a pretty blue one that I thought Edward would like.

"Ok guys! Let's go to the restaurant now!" Jessica exclaimed.

We all agreed and then headed towards the restaurant. It was a small restaurant, but it was suitable for our little dinner adventure.

We decided since it was just a couple of blocks that we could just walk there. We were all laughing and joking around we never expected to what was coming next.

"Hey girls!" we heard a low voice call from behind us.

We all turned around- the stupidest thing that any of us ever did.

"Why don't you come to our place?" A tall burly one asked.

We were all silent. Angela was the one who answered. "Uh, no thank you. We were just on our way home." She said.

"No you weren't." the first one laughed. "I know you weren't. You were on your way to the restaurant a couple of blocks north of here."

It was impossible not to be scared. They were like wild beasts; they could smell our fear as they approached.

" I promise we'll be careful." A shorter one said, I hadn't noticed him before; he was in the back of the group.

We didn't know what to do. We walked slowly backward, but they kept advancing on us.

"On my mark," Lauren whispered. "Run. Ok, one… two… th-"

"Bella?" A voice came from behind. I looked back to see Edward and his two brothers behind us.

"Edward help!" Was all I was able to get out before the tall one grabbed me, putting one arm around my waist and the other over my mouth.

"Now be quiet precious, we don't want to hurt you… intentionally." The sick man whispered into my ear. It was disgusting.

I heard an enraged snarl and saw Edward jumping on the man that had me. The man let go and I ran over to where Angela, Lauren and Jessica were all being hustled away by Emmett.

I looked back and saw Edward and Jasper beating up those punks. Edward looked up and saw me staring at him, motioned to Jasper who was beating up another one of the guys and then they ran over to me.

Or at least, Edward did. Jasper ran and started the car. He held me tightly. "Are you ok Bella? I can't believe that sick man almost did that to you."

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." I looked over and saw that Emmett had gotten all the girls in the car.

"Ok guys, do you mind scooting over just a little more so Bella and I can get in?" Edward asked charmingly.

"Sure Edward." They all agreed. I could hear Emmett and Jasper chuckling and Edward sent them a dark glare.

Lauren and Jessica double buckled, and Angela got her own seat. I had to double buckle with Edward…not that I minded at all.

"How are you doing Jazz?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I'm doing ok. You?" He looked at Edward.

"Eh… so, so." He looked at me. "But I'm doing better now." I blushed and the girls all giggled.

I leaned my head against Edward's arm, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

A/N: There! The chapter is finished! Ok, so now I'm going to go write the Misadventures of Drama Class and about SUPER BELLA! So… REVIEW! Please and thank you!!


	9. Waking Up

**A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long! I'll update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Oh my _God, _Bella! You just have to wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Jessica and Lauren standing above me; not quite something I'd want to wake up to every morning.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said, sitting up drowsily. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Do you even like, remember what happened tonight?" Lauren asked. I shook my head no. "The last thing I remember was going shopping in Port Angeles."

Jessica smiled wryly. "Oh, I guess we're gonna have to fill her in." Lauren nodded in agreement.

What could these two be up to?

"Alright you see what happened was…"

Oh. My. God. I can't believe that I fell asleep on Edward! This is so humiliating. What would I say to him? Oh and his brothers were there too? Oh my god. My life is not going the way I planned.

"Though I wouldn't mind if those guys that were trying to rape us were conveniently Edward and his brothers. Mmmhmm, aren't those boys just fine."

"Oh I know!" Jessica said in response to Laurens statement. "Poor Angela though, she looked so scared."

That reminded me, "Where is Angela by the way?" I kept my head down, unable to get the flush off my face. I still can't get over that.

"Oh she went home. We probably should too." Jessica said, pulling her cell phone out of her leather purse.

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow at school Bella!" Lauren said, not as rudely though, which was an improvement. I guess.

"K. Bye." I said, I was still tired from when they woke me up.

I waited until I could hear Jessica's car pull out of the driveway when I smelled my armpit; I needed a shower.

Gathering up my stuff, I couldn't help but think about what happened this evening. What would Charlie say? Did he even know yet? Would I have to be the one to tell him? What about Mom? She would have a freaking panic attack and call the FBI and get them to go arrest those slugs.

Oh Lord I hoped Charlie didn't tell her, that is, if he knew.

I quickly and quietly made my way downstairs.

I slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I made it. I took off my clothes and quickly stepped into the water from the shower.

There was nothing I could to prepare myself for the next day. I'm sure that Jessica and Lauren had already told half the school already. Each.

But what would I say to Edward?

I woke up the next morning to _You're Beautiful_ by James Blunt. I was glad to wake up to that instead of some head banging, heart breaking, breath taking, rock and roll song.

I casually changed my clothes and looked over at the clock. I had woken up a half an hour late.

I sighed and ran down the stairs, grabbed a Chewy bar and ran out to my truck.

Only, there was something else there.

Like a silver Volvo.

A/N: Review, I'll actually update soon. 


	10. Our Little Secret

**An: haha wow. **

**Hello again Fanfiction, glad to be back. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. No copyright infringement was intended. All of it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Oh man…_ was the only thing that was going through my brain as I simply stared at the strange vehicle that was in my driveway.

I knew that Edward was in there, and that he could possibly bring up last night; and how I stupidly fell asleep on him.

And that, was something that I did not want to do. So silently I hoped that it was Shane West, or Hayden Christensen, or even Kevin Jonas stepping out to meet me with that amazing curly brown hair of his…

The door opened.

I felt like one of the boys on _Parental Control _right before the girl announced who she was going to end up dating; even though every fiber of my being knew that it was Edward Cullen who was going to step out of that door.

Still not wanting to see the truth, I closed my eyes. If he can't see me, then I can't see him.

I heard the door shut, and I squeezed my eyes even tighter together, and that's when I realized something.

I am Bella Swan.

I can handle this; it's just a boy! I can handle one boy… even though this boy isn't really a boy, or a man in fact, but instead a vampire, and inhumanly gorgeous…

So I opened my eyes, and allowed myself to look over to see that he was quickly approaching.

I took a step, and then another, and then another. And then finally, we had reached each other.

"Hello Bella." He smiled, and I struggled on not letting myself have a heart attack.

"Good morning Edward," I said breezily back. I looked up and smiled, "Can I ask you why you're here exactly?"

"Oh you know, just to give you a ride to school." He said, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"So, do you just randomly show up at people's doorsteps offering rides to school?"

"Only the pretty ones." At that, I had to smile.

I continued to smile and walked past him to his car.

- - - - - - - -

"So, what you're saying is that since you miraculously knew where to find me last night, at the very point when I needed saving, and nobody else knows your secret, you want me to tell people that we're dating to make you look normal?"

He nodded his head. "Yes."

And this made my life so, so much simpler. "Alright, so how is this going to work then? If we're going to 'pretend' to date," using my fingers to quote the word pretend, "we need to make it convincing. Any ideas there Sherlock?"

He looked over and smiled. "Well first off, holding hands," And as he said this, he took one of his hands off the steering wheel and placed it in mine. "I can give you rides to and from school."

"What about volleyball practice, that is, if it isn't too late to make the team?" I looked down at our hands intertwined, and knew that I shouldn't let myself get in too deeply, for he was a gorgeous vampire that was going to live forever, and I was only a teenager that was probably going to die of old age; even though my body was going to stop ageing the day that I turned twenty-one.

"I'll give you a ride to that too." He smiled, and I decided that I was just going to have to trust how this was going to work out.

- - - - - - - -

"Oh my _GOD! _How did you snag Edward so quickly? He's so hot, and he's turned me down, so many times, and then you come, and then you're like what, first week here, he already asked you out? How did you get so lucky? If I were you…" Jessica was blabbering.

And after awhile, blabbering gets extremely annoying; which is why I learned to tune her out.

"Bella come on, _listen_ this is the first time I've been able to talk to you since I saw you walking in, with Edward Cullen holding your hand. How can you not expect me to be excited by this?" She complained. I sighed, about to give in when she spoke again. "So anyway, have you thought about going to the barbeque with us like you said you would?"

Oh crap. I really had not wanted to go to this, but I had promised Jessica that I would think about it. Before I could make any excuse, I felt an arm go around my waist and a chin on the top of my head.

"Actually Jessica, Bella had already promised me that she would go with me to Seattle this weekend. I'm sorry. But hey, there's still the party at Newton's tonight right? We can still see you there." Upon hearing his voice, I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. He had this aroma that…

No Bella, _No._

You cannot think that. He obviously doesn't feel the same way towards you that you feel toward him.

He's going to live forever; you're not. How many times will it take you to figure out that this isn't going to work?

"Yeah, we could meet up there. I heard from Lauren, who heard from Angela, who was talking to Ben, who spoke to Tyler, and talked to Mike about how Mike is going to sing! Isn't that fantastic?" She nearly squealed.

"Just peachy."

"Oh I just know, I haven't heard him sing before, but I'm sure it will be amazing."

"Just a delight." Edward said, in mock sincerity.

"Anyway, I'll let you two go have lunch together, so I'll see you later. Bye Edward, by Bella!"

"Bye!" We said, and with that, she turned around and left.

"Shall we go to lunch?" Edward said, unwrapping his arms from my waist and offering me a hand.

And I took it, knowing that I would follow him anywhere.

**AN: **

**Holy Chocolate Starfish Batman. **

**It's been a very, very long time since I have written. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Anywho, I've noticed some things that really bug me about reading fan fiction.**

**1. I hate it when people put their whole stories in one or two paragraphs. It makes it really hard to read.**

**2. I think that it's really dumb when people will post one chapter and say, "I think I'm going to write more, I don't know. I'll only update if I get 25 reviews on this chapter." You should be writing because you like it, and want constructive criticism on it; not just for all the fame and glory of having 100 reviews on some story you wrote. **

**People will review because they like it. It's ok to say something cute at the end like 'Review' and be done.**

**So that's it.**

**Review. :)**

**Ps; Don't write a review saying how much you may love Shane West, Hayden Christensen or Kevin Jonas. Or how much you hate them. They're nearly walking Gods, **_**everyone **_**knows that. **


End file.
